


Lost Souls and Reverie

by blooming_atlas



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Child Loss, Everything still hurts but they're trying, Fix-It of Sorts, Lincoln and Anna saying "fuck it" and leaving New Bordeaux so they can live out their lives in peace, Mentions of miscarriage, Other, Suicide Attempt, and it does get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: The last few days during their journey to California had been strained, as if they didn’t know how to act with each other, which Anna supposed they didn’t. On one level they trusted each other deeply; their acquaintance had been marked by blood and sacrifice, and deep pain. On a more mundane level, there was a lot they still didn’t know about each other, and only time outside of New Bordeaux would remedy that.( Lincoln and Anna run away to California to live as a family and heal. )





	Lost Souls and Reverie

The last few days during their journey to California had been strained, as if they didn’t know how to act around each other, which Anna supposed they didn’t. On one level they trusted each other deeply; their acquaintance had been marked by blood and sacrifice, and deep pain. On a more mundane level, there was a lot they still didn’t know about each other, and only time outside of New Bordeaux would remedy that.

For now, they walked cautiously around what felt, to her, like a huge elephant in the middle of the room, not speaking of it or acknowledging it was there even though they both went out of their way to avoid it. Anna didn’t know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Lincoln was self-contained anyway--that was the understatement of the year--and ever since they left New Bordeaux he’d walled himself off, emotionally. It hurt her to be around him and not be able to speak with him. Oh, she could reach out to him physically, but the mental barrier he kept between them hurt. Strange how the two of them scarcely knew each other and she was feeling hurt by his long silence.

It had been Lincoln’s idea to leave town. So much blood had been spilled to rid Bordeaux of the Marcanos and anyone who had a hand in slaughtering the Black Mob. Anna remembered how after the total annihilation of Sal's criminal empire, Lincoln had strode into Father James’s house with a large bag of money and told her to pack her things. 

_“Where are we going?”_

_“Far away from this fucking city.”_

They had taken Lincoln’s car and drove all the way to California. Lincoln used the money he'd earned from his conquest to buy a small house in a neighborhood where no one asked questions or cared to remember their faces.

Their new home was a small, two-story house with two bedrooms, a porch, tiny kitchen, and enough space to move around. The rest of the money was kept tucked away underneath the floorboards with Lincoln’s weapons and there they remained. Lincoln had immediately began working at a shipyard and she had found work at a small flower shop. At first, Lincoln had been overprotective, expressed concerns that any surviving remnants of the Ensanglante would spot her and take revenge for the death of their High Priest. It had taken much convincing on Anna’s part to change his mind. 

_“They don’t operate outside of New Bordeaux,” she had told him. “Bonnie never liked branching out.”_

_“Anna…”_

_“I can’t stay cooped up in this house. I need to start living again and if we’re going to live together...I should start earning my keep.”_

_“...Fine.”_

Anna knew him better now, knew she had nothing to fear from Lincoln--the opposite, in fact. No matter what, this man would place himself between her and danger without a second’s hesitation.

Watching him one afternoon, watching him prop his shoulder against the door frame and stand motionless for long minutes at a time, staring outside, her heart squeezed with pain for him. He was so alone, so willing to take all the risks himself in order to protect her, yet once he’d taken those risks he had distanced himself from her. Did he blame her, for leaving the only home he ever knew?

Anna knew how she would feel if someone forced her to do something that would keep her from any semblance of happiness. She would feel bitter, and alone, and as if there was no longer any point in trying. Was that what Lincoln was dealing with now?

Because of her, he'd given up on his plans to rule New Bordeaux. Because of her, he was trying--and she sensed what a gargantuan effort it was for him--to open himself up to her, to let her inside the iron shields that separated him from the rest of the world. Lincoln had a family, but for her he was willing to call her _"sister"_ , to take her in the same way Sammy took him in.

For her, he was willing to make the hard decisions, and count the cost well worth it, so long as he was the one who paid and she didn't have to.

She stared at his back, trying to read his mood, get some impression of him, but he was as closed off to her as she was to herself. He was too closed, she supposed; she couldn’t get any insights into his motives any more than she could her own. They were linked; what she did affected him, and what he did affected her. They were...family. Lincoln hadn’t confirmed it, but with him Anna felt...happy. Like she finally belonged.

And she had been so close to ending the pain. To running the ceremonial dagger across her throat and ending the memories of Bonnie’s manipulations, the false promises of family, her rape... Lincoln had lunged forward before she could raise the dagger to her skin and grabbed her wrist. Anna didn’t remember much after that... Only the sobs that wracked her body as she was carried out of the bathroom, as she felt the tiny life that had been growing inside her break--

She didn’t think she made any sound, no gasp or sob. He’d known she was in the room behind him, of course, because she hadn’t been trying to sneak, and the house was small anyway, so small he probably knew where she was every minute. But he was so attuned to her that abruptly he turned, every muscle alert, ready to go into action once he identified the source of whatever had upset her. He saw her swaying there, her face paper white, and reached for her in a few quick strides to wrap his arms around her, supporting her unbalanced frame.

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Even as he spoke he was lifting her off her feet, guiding her to the living room and placing her on the couch. There was no distance between them now, no reserve in those dark eyes that made her feel so safe. “Anna.” He was sitting beside her now, an arm wrapped loosely around her thin shoulders as she struggled with the memories and guilt that assailed her.

“No, I’m fine,” she murmured, leaning against him and breathing slowly through her nose. “I just...I keep thinking that it’s my fault you had to leave New Bordeaux.” Her eyes began to blur and Anna quickly blinked it away. “I’m just a burden, Lincoln. I messed up so bad and you took me in...you took me in and you had to leave your home…”

Lincoln’s arm tightened around her and through the tears she saw something ease inside him, some burden get a little lighter. “It’s not your fault, Anna. If anything I thought you’d be angry with me for taking you away from that damned city.”

“I’m not mad… it just feels like we dodged a bullet,” she said promptly, just to tease him, and was rewarded with one of his little smiles. “Several bullets,” he said, so easily that for a split second she missed the significance of what he was saying.

“You don’t regret leaving?”

“No.”

She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. “Thank you,” she said, because the trust represented in that simple action, reassuring her, was enormous. Anna curled up beside him, cradling her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on his chest. Feeling the strong, steady beat of his heart made her feel better, more secure.

“I...I don’t think I’ll be a good brother,” he murmured, staring at the the blank tv while he stroked her hair. “I’m not a good man. I don’t think I ever will be. All I can offer you is...protection, maybe, and some peace. I can offer restraint--unless some asshole threatens you, and then all bets are off. We’re family now, Anna. That’s enough for me,”

The tears started up again, and Anna smiled up at him through the blur as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Lincoln’s heart beat strongly beneath her fingers and she flattened her palm over the vital, rhythmic surge.

_Family._

It would be a long road for the both of them, she thought, suddenly envisioning a span of years stretching out in front of them. Years of quiet contentment and peace. They had time, and they had each other.

And that was just fine with her.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The title is taken from the lyrics "Renegades" by X Ambassadors
> 
> \- This story takes place after the events of Sign of the Times.
> 
> \- Lincoln reaches Anna just in time to stop her from committing suicide. Unfortunately, the stress of what happened coupled with the traumatizing memories of her assault causes her to have a miscarriage.
> 
> \- Almost immediately after killing Sal Marcano Lincoln leaves the city in Vito's hands and takes Anna with him to California. 
> 
> \- The two of them live in a quaint little house on the far edge of town. They don't draw much attention to themselves and when nosy neighbors ask Lincoln about his relationship with the "pretty young lady" he just glares at them and says, "She's my sister." They don't look like siblings but everyone assumes that Lincoln and Anna are half-siblings with different mothers. No one asks anymore questions. 
> 
> \- Anna still suffers from nightmares and a part of Lincoln still blames himself for his family's deaths. They have their own demons but at least they can face them together. 
> 
> \- Jonathan Maguire ends up dying from a "heart attack" and all case files on Lincoln Clay mysteriously vanished. 
> 
> \- Lincoln and Anna live together for many years and die peacefully at a ripe old age. The two of them are buried together with the rest of Lincoln's deceased family at Delray Hollow Cemetery.
> 
> \- There is nothing romantic about their relationship. Anna and Lincoln have pretty much adopted each other as siblings and live together as family. 
> 
> \- Anna and Lincoln deserved better. Nuff' said.


End file.
